


Episode 1.6: Why I Hate Gym

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF!Natasha, Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, F/M, Flirting, Foe Yay, Protective!Natasha, Reference to past one-night stand, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha is not a good girl and Taskmaster gets a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.6: Why I Hate Gym

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment on TV Tropes (FANTASTIC website, check it out) where someone mentioned how Taskmaster's interest in Spider-Man seemed to have vanished by his second appearance. My brain factored in protective!Natasha, and the plot bunnies started multiplying.

                Taskmaster was rarely caught off guard, but of all the people in the world the Black Widow was one of the few who could manage to do it.  “Natasha,” he purred, her gun pressed firmly to the side of his head.  “Long time no see.”

                He’d been hired by an arms dealer to kill a minion who was suspected to be a mole for SHIELD.  He had been thinking perhaps Fury would have some flunkies around.  Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined encountering Romanoff on this routine job.  The woman was a master of stealth as well as combat, and so long as she could stay in the dark and out of sight, he couldn’t get a read on her.  And she knew that.

                “Hello, Taskmaster,” she purred in response, the liquid sex of her tone shooting straight to his groin despite the gun against his head.  Hey, he was only human.  And say what you will about the Black Widow, but she knew how to push a man’s buttons.  “It has been a while, hasn’t it?  Last time was in Marrakesh, wasn’t it?”

                “Ah, yes, I remember.  How is Agent Barton these days?”

                “Still cursing himself for not shooting you in the head.”  He heard the safety click off on her gun.  “I’m confident that at this range, I won’t miss.”

                “Then what are you waiting for?” he challenged.  “Still pretending to be a good girl, Natasha?”

                She gave a dark, throaty chuckle that might have sent a lesser man to his knees.  “If I’d wanted you dead, you’d be dead.  I’m just a messenger.”

                “What’s Fury want from me?”

                “He wants you to tell your boss his intel’s off.  The man lying dead in the next room wasn’t one of ours.”  Taskmaster scowled beneath his mask.  There went his money.

                “Thank you ever so much,” he drawled.  “Anything else?”

                “Yes, though not from Fury.”  She leaned in close, and Taskmaster could feel her breath against his ear.  “Leave Spider-Man alone.  Or next time, I will pull the trigger.”

                Well, this was intriguing.  “What’s he to you?”

                “None of your business.  Just keep away from him.  Though, I would appreciate you telling me who hired you to go after him in the first place.”

                Taskmaster chuckled.  “You of all people should know I don’t kiss and tell.  Or have you forgotten that night in Rio?”

                “You weren’t that memorable.”

                He winced theatrically.  “You wound me, Natasha.”

                Natasha’s arm snaked around his waist and the cold, hard barrel of a gun was suddenly shoved into his groin.  His wince wasn’t so faked that time.  “I will, if you don’t leave Spider-Man alone.”  She pointedly clicked off the safety on the other gun.

                Damn, but that woman was something.  He sighed.   “Pity, I had such plans for him.”

                Natasha pulled away, taking her guns with her.  “Glad we understand each other.”  Taskmaster whirled around, but she was already gone.

                He immediately moved to vacate the premises.  He meant what he said, disavowing Spider-Man.  Yeah, the kid was good, and he’d have made quite the protégé.  Plus it would have pissed Fury and Coulson off to no end to have one of their little heroes-in-training stolen out from under their noses.  But if the Black Widow was looking out for the kid…well, Taskmaster would rather get pounded by the Hulk than mess with her.

                Very few people made Taskmaster nervous.  Natasha Romanoff was pretty high on that list.


End file.
